1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive cage to avoid electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A small form-factor pluggable transceiver (SFP transceiver) provides a link between an electronic transmission line and an optical transmission line as a bi-direction optical-electronic converter. The SFP transceiver is mounted on a printed circuit board of a host system device via a high-speed connector. Then SFP transceiver and the connector are received in a conductive cage to avoid EMI.
U.S. Patent publication No. 2007/0117458 published on May 24, 2007 discloses an EMI-minimized transceiver received in a transceiver cage. The transceiver cage has a cage body and an outer shield. The cage body is of rectangular configuration and has a receiving space for receiving the EMI-minimized transceiver. The outer shield is rectangular and includes four side portions, an open corner defined between two adjacent side portions and a plurality of fingers extending from the side portions for contacting with a chassis. The outer shield is held on the cage body by spot welding the side portions to the cage body.
During assembly, the side portion is so small that it's difficult to spot weld the outer shield to the cage body. The reliability of the cage cannot be ensured.
Hence, an improved conductive cage is needed to solve the above problem.